New Draco
by hermionexdraco4ever
Summary: Hermione has a boyfriend, but when Draco asks her out, she doesn't know who to choose. My first fic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, This is my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh :D Hope you like it! **

Chapter 1

OMG, hi! My name is Hermione Granger, and I'm 21 years old. My boyfriend Ron and I live in England with my cat. Today, we're going to the coffee shop down the street, and then we're going shopping, 'cause I love to shop for clothes and things.

Ron left to get me a cappuccino and I sat at the table, waiting for him to come back. Suddenly, a really cute guy with blonde hair walked into the café. He had gray eyes and blonde hair and was super hot. He caught my eye for a second and I blushed. Then he winked at me and walked over to another girl at a different table. That girl was blonde too, and had green eyes.

I felt a little jealous, 'cause he was really cute. But then I remembered I had a boyfriend. So like, what was I supposed to do now? Ron came back with two plastic cups of coffee.

"Here you go, 'Mione. I got you French vanilla." He said, putting the cups on the table.

"I hate French vanilla! You always forget things." I said annoyed

"Sorry… Here take mine." Ron handed me his pumpkin cappuccino.

"Thanks, Ron." I said happily, and stuck a straw in the drink. "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Macy's, then we can head over to Best Buy. I need something from there."

"Is it always about you? What about me?" I frowned.

"We're going to Macy's. Do you think I want to shop there?" he asked angrily.

"I hate Macy's! What the bloody hell Ron? Do you even know me?" Hermione threw the cup in the trash ferociously and stormed out of the café. Ron just sat there passively, winking at the girl next to him. It was Lavender Brown.

"Hey Lavender…" Ron began to chat Lavender up.

"Hi Ron." She winked back, and then said, twirling her hair, "Are you going out with Hermione?"

"Yeah." He replied calmly.

"Well, if you change your mind, here's my number." She handed him a slip of paper with a phone number on it. Call me, she mouthed.

**Please review! I'd love some feedback from you all..**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello… So I noticed not many people came to read this fic! Please, please please give it a chance! **

How Not to Write a Dramione: Chapter 2

Right after I walked out of the café, I felt bad. I mean, Ron just doesn't know me as well as he should. I should fix that between us. But then, as I was walking in the café again, I saw Ron talking to LAVENDERI bet he was trying to flirt with her or something! I was so mad. Lavender gave Ron a piece of paper, and then walked out.

Ron was looking at her the way he sometimes looks at me. It wasn't fair! I saw the blonde guy in the corner looking at me. He had stormy gray eyes with a hint of blue in them.

I saw a brunette girl at the door. She had golden-brown hair that fell in soft ringlets around her face.

"What are you looking at?" asked Nicole, my cousin. I was hanging out with her while she was in London for the weekend.

"The girl by the door." I said, my eyes glazed over.

"She's pretty. Hey, isn't that Hermione Granger? And isn't that her boyfriend, Ron Weasley?" she said.

"You're right! I didn't notice at all." Hermione looked nothing like what she did at school! Her previously bushy hair had turned soft and curly, and her eyes were chocolate-brown, something I had never noticed before.

She was yelling at her boyfriend, and looked like she was about to cry, then Weasley got up and left her. She followed him out the door, but went in an opposite direction. I wondered what had happened.

"Ron, why were you talking to that slut?" I yelled, furious.

"She's not a slut. You went to school with her." Ron replied, frowning.

"So you're taking her side?" I was so mad that Ron didn't see Lavender for what she was, a backstabbing, boyfriend-stealing, slut.

"No, I'm… You know what, Hermione? You're the one who's so clingy, and needy, and you always have that stupid cat around with you. I'm done. We're over."

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked, incredulously.

"Yeah. Sorry, 'Mione. We can still be friends."

"No we can't. I'm done, too. You don't know me, you look at other girls while you're in a relationship, I simply can't deal with it anymore. Bye, Ron

"Have it your way." Ron just walked out of the coffee shop like nothing had happened. I felt like crying. It was the worst day ever. I ran out of the café and back to my apartment.

On the way, I noticed a little store with a cute dress in it. I decided that I could spend a little, because I just broke up with my boyfriend. I walked right in. I heard someone come up behind me and touch my shoulder. I turned around, and it was the blonde boy from the coffee shop.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Hey, Granger."

"How do you know my name?" I asked, confusedly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, remember?"

**A/N: Review! I really need them right now **** PLEASE**


End file.
